A travers les âges
by Dream Factory
Summary: Bella est la chef du clan Cullen. C'est une vampire très âgée et hantée par son passé. Edward est un jeune humain qui vient d'arriver en ville. Il devient rapidement l'objet d'attraction de très nombreuses créatures qui ne lui veulent pas que du bien.


**Titre: **A travers les âges.

**Rating: **R pour le moment (Peut-être NC-17 plus tard)

**Genre: **AU, Romance

**Pairing:** Bella x Edward, Alice x Jasper, Rosalie x Emmett, Esme x Carlisle

**Résumé: **Changeons un peu les choses. Et si Bella était une vampire et Edward un humain ? Et si il y avait plus, encore bien plus que ça ?

**Disclaimer: **L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. J'emprunte juste un peu les personnages. Je promets de les rendre.

**  
A/N:** Je dois bien admettre que même si j'ai adoré l'histoire, la relation de Bella et d'Edward m'a toujours un peu dérangé. J'ai de nombreuses idées pour modifier les choses. Donc je ferais de mon mieux en espérant que ça vous plaira.

_Elle les entend encore parfois. Les cris, les suppliques. Et les rires._

_Elle les sent encore parfois. La fumée, la sueur. Et le sang._

_Elle les ressent encore parfois. L'horreur, la douleur. Et ce corps qui se tord contre le sien._

Pas parfois en fait. Chaque nuit. Aux heures les plus sombres, quand elle est seule. Quand personne n'est plus là pour la distraire de ses pensées.

Elle marchait dans les bois, sans faire de bruit. Elle ne voulait pas déranger la vie de toutes les créatures qui s'éveillaient lorsque la lune était haute dans le ciel. Mais bien sûr, elle la dérangeait par sa simple présence. Tout devenait silencieux lorsqu'elle approchait. Les animaux sentaient ce qu'elle était, une prédatrice, une meurtrière. Ils ne faisaient aucun bruit, mais elle pouvaient entendre leurs coeurs battre frénétiquemment. Ils seraient déjà tous morts si elle l'avait voulu. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Au cours de nuits comme celles-là, son esprit était plus clair que jamais. Elle était l'être le plus dangeureux du coin. Dangeureuse pour les animaux mais aussi dangeureuse pour les humains, même si elle avait juré de ne jamais faire de mal aux humains. Plus maintenant.

Sa famille partageait ses convictions a ce sujet. Ils vivaient tous en paix avec les humains. Même si c'était plus dur pour certains. Mais ils se battaient, chaque jour, pour tenir leur promesse de protéger les humains au lieu de les tuer. Mais elle savait qu'il y aurait toujours un risque. Ils marchaient, parlaient et agissaient comme des humains, mais ils n'étaient pas humains. Un jour, l'un d'entre eux pourrait flancher. Et leurs mensonges disparaîtraient. Tout le monde verraient ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Des prédateurs.

Le mieux aurait été de rester éloignés des humains. Se cacher quelque part, dans les montagnes, et disparaître. Elle avait vécu ainsi auparavant. Et c'était pas si mal. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Après tout, elle avait quitté les montagnes. Elle avait rejoint la civilisation et avait prétendu être humaine. Parce qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être seule. Elle voulait quelqu'un, n'importe qui à ses côté. Pour ne plus jamais se sentir seule.

Et elle avait trouvé Carlisle. Et Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Ils étaient devenus sa famille. Ils étaient restés à ses côtés, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Elle avait la charge de leurs âmes. La charge de leur clan. Et elle avait juré de les protéger. Encore et encore. Chaque nuit elle faisait le même serment à la lune. Elle les protégerait, au péril de sa vie. Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait. Sa famille.

Le calme et pacifiste Carlisle. La douce et tendre Esme. Le fort et brave Emmett. La belle et parfaite Rosalie. Le puissant et protecteur Jasper. Et la formidable et surexcitée Alice. Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait. Tout ce qu'elle avait jamais eu. Ils l'avaient sauvée.

Carlisle et Esme étaient des parents pour elle. Ils prenaient soin d'elle et l'aimaient comme elle n'avait jamais été aimée.

Quand Esme la serrait dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que tout irait bien. Elle n'avait jamais connu la tendresse d'une mère avant de rencontrer Esme.

Carlisle était son plus cher ami. Elle trouvait hautement amusant de le voir souvent agir comme un père avec elle alors qu'elle était bien plus vieille que lui. Mais il était l'homme le plus intelligent qu'elle ait jamais connu. Et ses conseils étaient toujours juste.

Emmett était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Toujours à rire et à faire des farces. Mais il était aussi très protecteur.  
Rosalie était plus calme que son mari. La tragédie qu'elle avait vécu l'avait rendu très forte. Et elle était une soeur pour elle.

Jasper était...Jasper. Tellement sensible à ses émotions. Et il s'était désigné comme son protecteur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il était entré dans leur famille, il s'était toujours tenu entre Alice et elle et le reste du monde.

Quand à Alice, elle était sa petite soeur, sa confidente, sa meilleure amie.

En parlant de ça, elle entendit quelqu'un approcher. Elle s'arrêta et renifla. Elle connaissait cette odeur bien sûr. Alice, la petite Alice courrait vers elle. Elle pouvait même sentir Jasper sur elle. Bien sûr, elle savait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Et c'était bizarre. Parce qu'il était bien trop tôt pour qu'ils soient satisfaits. Quelque chose avait dû se passer.

Lorsque Alice s'arrêta devant elle, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le lutin fut plus rapide qu'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ?" demanda Alice avec une expression attristée sur le visage. "Jasper peut ressentir ta douleur depuis la maison."

"Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu ?" demanda Bella en haussant un sourcil.

"Ouais, Jasper m'a indiqué la direction et mes visions ont fait le reste. Je veux savoir si je peux t'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre."

"Non, tu ne peux pas. Mais c'est gentil de demander," répondit amèrement Bella.

"Mais-" commença Alice.

"Alice, tu sais à quel point je t'aime," l'interrompit Bella. "Vous, vous tous, êtes ma vie. Je mourrais sans hésitation pour chacun d'entre vous. Et je sais que vous feriez la même chose pour moi. On partage presque tout. Et c'est ça qui ne va pas, Alice. Presque. Il y a des choses que tu ne partages pas avec moi. Et que je ne veux vraiment pas qu'on partage," dit-elle en grimaçant, faisant éclater Alice de rire. "Il y a aussi des choses que je ne peux pas partager avec toi. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas. Parce que tu as Jasper. Et tu partages tout avec lui..."

"Mais-"

"Mais moi. Moi... Je suis seule."

Alice se figea. Ses traits se durcirent avant de se détendre à nouveau. Bella savait qu'elle avait une de ses visions.

"Les choses changent au moment même où l'on parle," dit-elle mystérieusement.

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Bella.

Alice sourit. "Tu verras."

_Elle aimerait crier parfois. Pour couvrir les bruits qu'elle entend dans sa tête._

_Elle aimerait pleurer parfois. Pour laver dans ses larmes le sang qui couvre encore son corps._

_Elle aimerait mourir parfois. Pour tout oublier._

Alors ? Ca vous plaît ? Vous en voulez plus ? Reviews.


End file.
